BetaFury
BetaFury "Ah... So this is the Fighting Tournament I've Been waiting for? No Crazy Neko-Lovers and Intruders off my Vision!" ~BetaFury The Emperor's Server Although, this is a known state that BetaFury was once Human However he lost half of the body because The Hero Ruby-Alpha is a lost Brother of his. He however, Tried to Destroy BetaFury however Zikyu Defended for him. Ruby-Alpha was confused on why his other brother tried to Execute and Eliminate him off the Tournament of the Zkullz Arena! He is now a Cyborg that seeks Vegeance on Ruby-Alpha and anyone who Stands in his possession. No one knew why He liked to protect the King. However, His emotion can only be judged by his heart. The Heart happens to be a Screen that Judges his mood in Battle. Even though he was Digitally Invited because of the Fact that Ruby-Alpha Attended. He Wants to Defeat both the Zikyu and Ruby-Alpha For setting this Cyborg once. He has a Dream of being re-born as a Human! He was also attacked by Cats when he was Young, He Loathed them So he forced himself to beat Innocent Cats, Catwomen-like Females, and even the ones who copied his Martial Art! Marvelous Moves, Extreme and Brutal K.O's Marvelous Moves: 1) Cremation ball Up x2, High Punch and excute Block U, HP*BLK 2) Resting Arms Down x2, Up, Forward, Backwards execute Jump D, U, F, B*JMP NOTE: This Attack is basically BetaFury without his Arms however to Deactivate it All you need to do is Perform a High Punch or a Low Punch! This will Recover BetaFury so he is Good as new Again 3) Aggressive Punches Low Punch, High Punch Low Punch excecute and Tap Forward HP, LP+*>F 4) Fireworks and Demon Sandwiches High Punch x2 Low Kick, Down, Forward, Up, Backwards HP-HP-LK,D,F,U,B 5) Medicinal Laser Fists High Punch, Low kick Excute Backwards, Forwards, Block LK+B-F BLK Extreme, Brutal and Fusion K.O's Extreme: Foot Destroyer and 10 fingers Death Punch D, U-HK+LP F-F+LK Brutal: Oxen's Horns U, U, JMP, D-LK*U-BLK Fusion: Spoiled Wine and Bubble Gum Powder D, F, B+B-HK+LP Quotes from the BetaFury The Cat Assassin: "Oh wow, These People and Cats These days!" "MMMM tasty Liver, Oh wait Intruder alert!" *noms* Tasty Chocolate Coated Chicken Liver "Okay, Now why am I here?" "One Warrior Eliminated it's like Strangling a cat with one eye!" "Master, I need to Compete with my Brother!" "Ruby You better keep me Entertained!" "Wow, That's gotta hurt; hey At least it's not my face, haha!" "I almost got Beaten by a Cat once, Although I Ate him for Dinner!" "Money? Do you Seriously think I'm a Drunk, the Hell with your Fantasies!" "You Disgusts me Warrior Now Scram Before I'll Finish you!" "Man, Alls the days work and it only Took My Special Wine and Powder to do it!" "You see, even the Greatest Shall Not challenge me, I will be his Nemesis within a beatdown!" "I Once remember a Nasty Folklore That talks about Kittens being Slaughtered, Now that's Entertainment!" "Wow, Good Job!" "Damn, My Body why is it so Weak AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" "I have Failed once again must Self-Destruct!" ''Trivia and Fun Facts:'' *Foot Destroyer and 10 Finger Death Punch were moves based and once Developed by Both Bruce Lee and Stephen Chow in different Scenes and Movies in Hollywood! Although The staff just added 10 because in Japanese Culture, 10 is a Good Number! *He is based on a Guy who's Allergic to Kittens and almost died from it! *His Fusion Move is Based on things that Cats can't Consume at all! *He is a Cyborg although He is based on a Popular Character named 仮面ライダー Although He is not him because of the fact that He also has his own Personality Traits and also Has no Physical Characteristics of Kamen Rider! *He knows Jeet Kune Do, A Martial Art that the Famous Bruce Lee has Developed.. Although it is unknown if He knows other Martial Arts or not! *He has a Heart of as a screen TV because He lost his heart to Ruby Alpha he Implanted a Mood Sensor in his heart that tells him when he is happy or not! *He Disassembles his arm because He also Lost his arms to Ruby Alpha, which means he is part Armless Cyborg *He never like Nekos, Catwomen in General! It's because he got beaten up by the Cat Gang! *He finds Female Wolves more attactive than Cats! *He has Blue Hair and a Green Half face because it's an interesting Color of Combination of Primary and Secondary Color! *He doesn't like Cats Although, He couldn't remember the last time He had a Pet Cat *He has horns of an Ox because He trained with an Ox and Defeated it with Strength *He stragetically have No Interests in Any Warrior at all since, He's a Cyborg He has a Heavy Dose of Amnesia! *He is one of the fastest Character in the game when it comes to Dashing Forwards and Backwards! *His Symbol Represents a Cat's Skull, He has no Interest in Cats, You can see that his left hand can activate one of the most Virgin Wine! His Right hand Produces more than Static Electricity, When he Exacerbates more the strength of BetaFury gains more! Category:Category:Characters Category:Regular Warriors Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Kings and Villians